Para Pengendali Api
by Azure Azalea
Summary: Cross over... tapi masi tentang Sasuke yang punya misi mencari sang Kakak tercinta.. :D
1. Tuan Muda & Pangeran

Unnnn... Iseng. Tiba-tiba muncul ide aneh. Kalo baru dibaca terus ngerasa janggal, masukin ke riviwan sajah.. :D Lalu kenapa masuknya ke fic Naruto... Ah, kebenaran tokoh utamanya Sasu-chan..

**

* * *

**

Para Pengendali Api

**Bagian I**

**Tuan Muda dan Pangeran**

Sasuke mengusap matanya sebentar sebelum benar-benar membuka matanya menyambut pagi. Ada yang harus dilakukan! Semalaman dia habis kabur dari sarang penyamun.. (Orochimaru). Dia berjalan di tengah hutan dan mencium bau ikan bakar menguar dari arah datangnya angin.

"Kruuuuuk…….", Sasuke memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring dan teringat sudah lebih dari dua belas jam dia tidak makan, maklum Orochimaru paling nggak suka nyimpen makanan di kulkas, dia lebih suka makanan seger. Perlahan Sasuke mendatangi arah bau tersebut dan melihat seseorang sedang duduk membelakanginya di depan api.

_"Ugh! Cowok! Pesonaku mungkin nggak bisa bikin dia mbagi ikannya. Ah! Apa salahnya di coba"._

Sasuke bersiap keluar dari semak-semak persembunyiannya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dan memasang wajah terkerennya, sebelum dia mengucapkan salam, si cowok sudah menubruknya sambil berlinangan air mata.

Sasuke agak shock, tetapi dia memeluk laki-laki itu dengan sabar dan menenangkannya sama sekali tidak menyangka, ternyata pesonanya masih sangat ampuh. Beberapa saat kemudian, si laki-laki itu berhenti sesegukan lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke kemudian meraba-raba tubuhnya.

_"Lha? Kok kekar? Sejak kapan paman jadi sekekar ini?!, langsing lagi..."_ Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum dengan penuh kesabaran dan penuh pesona.

"AH! Siapa kau?? Ngapain peluk-peluk?? Orang aneh!!", Sasuke menahan emosinya, shock karena dituding melecehkan begitu sama cowok aneh yang sebelah matanya kelihatan coklat karena luka bakar.

"HEH! Enak aja! Emang siapa yang meluk duluan! Sebagai permintaan maafmu, aku akan menerima ikan bakarmu!" Sasuke dengan enteng melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Si cowok pemilik ikan bakar hanya menatapnya heran, kemudian dia membuang muka dan menunggui ikan bakarnya lagi yang masih setengah matang.

"Sana pergi!", cowok itu tidak menghiraukannya lagi membuat Sasuke merasa sangat terhina. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha, dicuekin begitu sajaaaa...??

_"Akan kubakar kaaau...!!" _dengan geram Sasuke bersiap melakukan jurus warisan nenek moyangnya Katon no Jutsu!!

PUAH!!

Si cowok dengan terkejut tidak sempat menyingkir kemudian mengibaskan kedua tangannya seperti membentuk tameng untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Sasuke terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya, jurus bola apinya seperti dilemparkan begitu saja oleh cowok misterius itu.

"Dasar! Kau apa-apaan sih?? Berani-beraninya kau menyerang putra mahkota negara api!! Siapa kau??"

Sasuke tertegun menatap laki-laki di hadapannya lalu sebuah ide menghampirinya. _"AH! Ini dia. Pangeran negeri api yang terbuang! Dia pasti mau bergabung denganku!"_. Sasuke kemudian tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya tidak menghiraukan si pangeran yang menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Perkenalkan! Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau pasti Pangeran Zuko, bergabunglah denganku, aku akan membantumu mencari Avatar!"

* * *

LHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?? Penpik apa yakk??

Pengenalan tokoh :

- Uchiha Sasuke of Naruto : Smua yang baca penpik ini pasti kenal dengan putra ke-2 Fugaku ini. Misinya adalah mencari kakak tercintanya.

- Pangeran Zuko of Avatar : pangeran negeri api yang bertualang bersama pamannya, tapi karena 1 dan lain hal dia terpisah dari pamannya. Misinya adalah mencari Avatar.


	2. Setan & Miko

**Para Pengendali Api**

**Bagian II**

**Setan dan Miko**

Sasuke dan Zuko akhirnya melakukan kesepakatan, sambil mencari Itachi, Zuko bisa sekalian mencari avatar. Tapi misi pertama yang harus diselesaikan adalah, menemukan Itachi.

Mereka akhirnya bertualang berdua, petualangan yang sepi karena dua-duanya sama-sama malas ngomong. Paling dari pertanyaan singkat Zuko, akan dijawab 'hnn' oleh Sasuke dan sebaliknya. Hari sudah malam dan mereka masih jauh dari desa, walaupun sambil ngantuk dan lapar mereka tetap berjalan, berharap menemukan keajaiban. Akhirnya, di tengah perjalanan mereka melewati sebuah gapura merah sebuah kuil. Tangganya tampak lumayan tinggi sehingga kuilnya tidak begitu kelihatan.

"AH! Udah lama nggak sembayang nih... Mampir dulu yuukk.." kata Zuko yang sebenernya masih berbakti pada orang tua, itung-itung skalian minta wangsit. Siapa tahu dengan sembayang, mereka bisa dapat petunjuk tentang buruan mereka. Lagian, siapa tau biksunya baek, ngasih mereka tumpangan buat nginep plus makan malam gratis, kalopun disuru ngepel juga, ga papalah. Kemudian, naiklah mereka menuju kuil.

Sbelum menginjak halaman kuil... memang dasarnya mereka udah kecapekan, plus tempat yang gelap di kelilingi hutan, tidak sadar tiba-tiba Zuko sudah ditrubruk sesosok berjubah yang tertutup seluruh tubuhnya. Sebagai seorang shinobi terlatih, Sasuke segera melancarkan serangan. Kunai beterbangan, bahkan pedang warisan guru tercintanya (orochi-sama) sudah ikutan dikeluarkan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Zuko melawan, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tetapi yang membuat mereka putus asa, entah sudah berapa banyak bola api yang mereka keluarkan, tetapi semua seperti dihisap begitu saja oleh sosok berjubah misterius itu. Serangan Sasuke juga dengan mudah dihindari begitu saja, bahkan pedang wasiatnya sepertinya tidak bisa melukai sosok itu. Mau memakai genjutsu tetapi mata penyerang itu tidak kelihatan, sepertinya wajahnya terbungkus rapat tanpa dia perlu membuka mata untuk melihat.

Akhirnya setelah keduanya kelelahan dan hampir menyerah, penyerang itu sudah dengan sukses melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Zuko. Yang sebelah memeluk erat Zuko dan sebelahnya lagi menahan kepala Zuko dari belakang. Sekejap Sasuke melihat taring memantulkan cahaya bulan siap menggigit leher Zuko..

"Setan! Iblis! Musnahlah!!"

GYAAAH...!!

Penyerang itu sekarang terhuyung memegangi bahunya yang tersulut api walaupun sekejap api itu terhisap ke dalam tubuhnya. Zuko berhasil melepaskan diri dan bergabung dengan Sasuke yang dengan takjub memandang melewati sang penyerang. Seorang gadis miko dengan pakaian khas merah putihnya dan rambut hitam panjang muncul dengan menggenggam setumpuk kertas mantra yang siap dilemparkan lagi pada si penyerang misterius. Sosok itu kemudian berbalik dan menatap si gadis miko, dia mengangkat tangannya yang kemudian tampak terbakar dengan nyala api berwarna biru dan melemparkannya pada gadis miko itu. Dengan mudah si gadis miko melemparkan kertas mantranya yang membentuk tameng api yang menghisap api biru itu dan kedua api itu musnah di antara mereka berdua. Lalu serangan lain berlanjut, masih dengan pertarungan bola api, tetapi, satu-persatu kertas mantra menempel di tubuh sosok berjubah itu hingga akhirnya hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertempel kertas mantra, membuatnya menyerah. Akhirnya sosok itu terduduk lemah di tengah halaman kuil dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi kertas mantra.

* * *

Asli bukan tokoh khayalan si author.... Kalo jeli, pasti tau dah siapa 2 orang misterius yang baru ini.. :D

Pengenalan tokoh:

- Miko : Mereka adalah para orang-orang yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengusir roh, biasanya tinggal di dalam kuil. Misinya adalah, mungkin memusnahkan roh jahat.


	3. Prajurit & Baron

to **PinkBlue Moonlight **:Unn... Azula? Maav, tebakan anda salah. Si Azula itu dari pada jadi miko, mungkin lebih tertarik kalo jadi tukang malakin setan :D Itulah sifat asli dia.... :D

**

* * *

**

Para Pengendali Api

**Bagian III**

**Prajurit dan Baron**

"AH! Terima kasih Nona! Apakah kau juga pengendali api?!" Zuko dengan bersemangat menghampiri gadis miko itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Bukan! Dia pasti keturunan Uchiha!" Sasuke hanya diam di tempatnya menatap gadis itu. Dari fisiknya yang berambut dan bermata hitam plus kemampuannya mengeluarkan jurus api, Sasuke sangat yakin, selain dia dan kakaknya, masih ada seorang lagi Uchiha yang tersisa. Gadis itu menatap kedua pria aneh di hadapannya dan tersenyum sambil menghampiri sosok berjubah itu.

"Bukan! Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Uchiha, satu-satunya keluargaku adalah kakekku yang tinggal di kuil ini. Namaku Hino Rei. Terima kasih kalian sudah membantuku menangkap orang ini.." Rei menyingkapkan kerudung yang menutupi wajah tawanannya dan agak terkejut. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kebiruan dengan kuncir kuda kecil, kedua telinganya memakai anting. Matanya berwarna biru terang dan wajahnya yang pucat tidak hanya tampan, tetapi luar biasa sekejap membuat Rei tertegun menahan nafas.

"Eh... ehem... ah.. akhirnya tertangkap juga.. Terima kasih kalian sudah membantu menangkap orang ini, dia dicurigai sebagai pencuri ayam yang belakangan ini meresahkan warga desa!"

"Enak saja! Siapa yang mencuri ayam?? Aku tidak pernah mencuri! Berani sekali kau menuduhku melakukan hal serendah itu!", laki-laki berambut kuncir kuda itu menyalak marah tidak terima sambil menunjukkan taringnya pada Rei. Sedangkan Zuko dan Sasuke hanya menatap kuil itu seolah-olah menilai segi artistiknya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dua orang yang adu mulut di depan mereka. Semakin mereka berdebat, Rei semakin merasakan aura jahat di dekatnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua pasangan aneh di dekatnya yang kelihatan berkeringat dingin mengomentari gapura kuil, kenapa harus berwarna merah.

"Dia yang menangkapnya!!" akhirnya Sasuke dengan ketakutan menuding Zuko. Zuko tidak terima dan menudingnya balik.

"AH! Enak saja! Kau yang memperdaya ayam-ayam itu dengan mata anehmu!"

"Tapi kau yang dengan tega memanggang mereka!"

"Kau yang makan paling banyak!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!", Sasuke dan Zuko berhenti berdebat karena terkejut dengan teriakan Rei, mereka menatap Rei dan langsung terpekik saling berpelukan dengan merinding sweatdrop menatap Rei yang kelihatan seperti Megaloman (??).

" Ma.... Maaaf... kami pikir itu ayam liar..." tangis Sasuke memelas.

"APANYA YANG LIAR KALAU MEREKA BEREDAR DI HALAMAN RUMAH HAH??" sembur Rei semakin membuat dua orang itu mengkerut.

"Kalian harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan kalian pada orang-orang desa! Jangan berpikir untuk kabur dari sini atau aku akan menyegel kalian seperti orang itu!"

"B... Baik..." Sasuke dan Zuko masih berpelukan menatap Rei dengan ketakutan. Mereka memandangnya yang sekarang berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya siap menginterogasi tahanan pertamanya.

"Lalu kau! Siapa kau? Kenapa menyerang mereka?", laki-laki itu dengan angkuh menatap Rei sedikit dan membuang mukanya, benar-benar tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia yang seorang bangsawan ini... Tetapi akhirnya dia menghela nafas...

"Namaku Radu Barvon, kebetulan saja aku melewati tempat ini. Aku menyerang mereka karena, aku sedang lapar. Sudah hampir dua minggu aku tidak makan", ekspresi Rei tidak berubah tetapi Sasuke dan Zuko tetap berpelukan dengan merinding. Lapar katanya?

"La..lalu.. kenapa kau menyerangku?!", Zuko menelan ludah melirik Radu agak ketakutan.

"Hah! Pasti karena kau kelihatan lebih lemah!", Sasuke dengan bangga menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Bukan! Tapi karena baumu seperti reptil!" Radu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan merendahkan, membuat Sasuke sakit hati, "kau ini keturunan ular atau bagaimana? Baumu itu sama sekali tidak membuatku berselera!"

"Sialan kubunuh kaaaau!!!!! Katon no jutsu!!! PUAAH!!!!"

Sekali lagi, Radu hanya duduk diam. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis membiarkan bola api menyelimutinya, perlahan bola api itu menyusut dan hilang sama sekali.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum paham juga. Aku menguasai elemen api, sama seperti kalian. Bangsa kami menyebut diri kami Methuselah, sedangkan kalian manusia biasanya menyebut kami dengan vampir. Karena itulah aku tidak akan mempan dengan mainan-mainan kecilmu itu, juga kenapa aku mengincar temanmu itu dan kenapa Nona ini bisa menangkapku".

Sasuke dan Zuko, merinding.

* * *

Pengenalan tokoh:

- Hino Rei of Sailor Moon : Sailor Mars kerjaan sampingannya adalah miko di kuil kakeknya. Senjatanya adalah kertas mantra dan api. Misinya adalah memusnahkan setan dan iblis, tambahan dia juga salah seorang prajurit pelindungnya Sailor Moon.

- Radu Barvon of Trinity Blood : seorang bangsawan, Baron of Luxor. Menghianati negaranya dengan bergabung dengan organisasi kriminal Rosenkreuz Orden. Misinya adalah lari dari Orden, gosipnya karena hutangnya pada Orden yang bertumpuk atau karena sering dikerjai oleh Dietrich .. entah mana yang bener.... namanya juga gosip.


End file.
